Para si, milady
by JODIVISE
Summary: Sozinho em sua cela, Loki pode-se apenas contentar com o poder de se iludir. Mas quando recebe uma visita inesperada, o deus da trapaça decide compartilhar de suas fantasias com a mulher que de todo o reino de Asgard, mais lhe odeia. Fanfic by Jodivise e Olg'Austen.


**N/A:** A seguinte fanfic foi escrita por mim e pela Olg'Austen. Se passa no espaço temporal de Thor: The Dark World, quando Loki ainda estava preso. A todos os que lerem, agradeço os comentários. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Para si, milady**

O chão encerado já deveria ter sido percorrido ao milímetro pelo solado de suas botas, ainda que permanecesse brilhante por qualquer arte mágica. Não. Aquilo não era magia alguma. Era a covardia de Odin, punindo erradamente tanto os que ali mereciam estar como os que não mereciam. Aos mercenários sanguinários era-lhes dado uma cela limpa, iluminada, uma sala fechada entre quatro paredes que muitos prisioneiros em outros reinos invejariam. Aos que inocentemente ali haviam parado – como no seu caso, ele pensava - não passava de um dantesco cenário para se passar a eternidade.

Se era um privilegiado? Aos olhos dos restantes sim. Um preso distinto, com direito a uma cela recheada de pequenos luxos que nenhum daqueles bárbaros teria. Nem ele próprio o merecia aos olhos dos restantes, vivendo da misericórdia da única mulher que parecia acreditar em si. Acreditar... no quê? Não havia cometidos crimes piores do que aqueles que urravam em celas próximas. Eles matavam porque gostavam disso. Violavam, pilhavam e se acabavam em vidas desprezíveis ao mesmo nível dos vermes que pisava. Ele não se considerava nem poderia ser considerado um abutre de tal estirpe. Não queria a pena de quem quer que fosse, não queria misericórdias alheias que apenas procuravam uma verdade que nunca de sua boca haveria de sair: Loki não se arrependia do que havia feito. Não, ele não havia feito nada de ilegítimo. Se foram danos graves, a culpa era daqueles que o levaram a fazê-lo.

Desprezo era o que faiscava aos olhos claros, pegando numa maçã vermelha à fruteira, mirando o próprio reflexo ali e suspirando em seguida. Fome nunca seria a sua primeira necessidade, acreditando piamente que já nascera enfadado. Tinha fome sim, mas de outras coisas. De poder, de vingança, de reconhecimento. Não havia fruta mais saborosa, bebida mais refrescante e corpo mais ardente que lhe viesse a saciar aqueles sentimentos que lhe sufocavam o peito e lhe pressionavam o crânio, deixando-se remoer no silêncio de uma raiva constante. ― Porquê a pressa... ― buscando o livro que tinha ao lado, constatara as poucas folhas que ainda lhe faltavam para o final.

A solidão não era de todo uma inimiga sua. Era certo que passar o tempo ali trancado o levaria, pouco a pouco, à loucura, mas a loucura já fazia parte de si desde menino. Invejara o irmão sua vida toda e detestara-o quando descobrira-se como uma cria adotada. Provocara a ira de seu pai e do próprio Thor, fora para Midgard, findara algumas vidas e agora acabara preso. A prisão servira-lhe para uma reflexão. Pensara ao todo, pensara sobre os próprios atos. Chegara à conclusão de que estava certíssimo e que se lixassem os humanos, Thor e Odin.

Cortando-lhe os pensamentos, sempre haveria um guarda metido a gozador, ou as visitas mudas e diárias de algum dos amigos de Thor por certificar-se de que ali ainda estava. Quando Lady Sif o fazia era bom demais. Gostava de vê-la confusa, gostava de provocá-la quando para vigiá-lo a guerreira surgia, mas quando ela se ia tudo voltava à monotonia de sempre. Não seria diferente naquele dia, alguém viria visitá-lo, alguém viria julgá-lo mentalmente, era óbvio. Em vez disso, no entanto, vira uma jovem seguida por dois guardas sisudos. Curioso, mas não tolo, preferira ater-se ao largo divã em que dormia, reclinando-se neste a segurar o fruto antes escolhido por entre os dedos. Tímida, amedrontada, devia até tremer nas próprias pernas, mas mantinha-se impávida, com o queixo erguido, submissa por dentro, não por fora. Vestia-se bem ainda que sem exageros, e o rosto limpo, ausente de adereços, era angelical, por assim dizer. Os olhos avelanados, espessas sobrancelhas selvagens. Era muito bela, mas o que ela era mesmo? Surpreendendo-o, os guardas a deixaram entrar na própria cela, descendo o nível de segurança das paredes magnéticas e inquebráveis, dando as costas quando esta a trespassara, deixando-o confuso, a forçar os próprios maxilares no entreabrir da boca.

― Mas... Ela está louca agora? ― a quebrar com o silêncio do ambiente, ele perguntara em voz alta, elevando os olhos ao teto, bufando. Estava com tanto ódio que abocanhara a maçã com demasiada força, comendo da fruta sem gosto algum, mas fazendo-o. Na violência do ato, escorrera do suco para o canto dos lábios finos, levando-o a ampará-los com o indicador da mão livre.

Loki Lauffeyson falava com desdém, não se notando levado a sério, percebendo-a ainda estática, impassível a encará-lo. Ele se sentara num rompante e de tal posição se erguera indo até à moça próxima, mirando-a da própria altura bem maior que tinha. Uma aia, uma escrava. Não era digna de si. Quem Frigga achava que era para oferecer-lhe uma serviçal? Ela nada dizia, continuava ali, estática. Levando a maçã à boca novamente, o deus de longos cabelos negros, em ondas que lhe iam até os ombros, rira-se abafado. De súbito, e assustadiça, ela o mirara nos olhos, temerosa com a aproximação alheia. ― Por favor. Sou um presente. ― e sua voz enfim se fizera. Suave, baixa, tenra, até. Era demasiado moça. O que provocara ainda mais da raiva que Loki nutria pela família de Odin.

― Um presente? ― piscando os olhos, Loki rasgara quase impercetivelmente os lábios finos num sorriso de canto. Recuara e dera-lhe costas, ensaiando atirar a maçã pouco comida para dentro de um balde de estanho, mas travando naquele gesto, desistindo e voltando a encarar a serva.

― Um presente de sua mãe, Frigga.

Estreitando-os, Loki pusera-se confuso, ainda que tudo não viesse a passar de um jogo da sua parte. ― E o que é suposto esse presente fazer? Para que me serve essa prenda tão inesperada de Frigga?

Sentira-a tremer-se com a pergunta, vira-a mexer indicador e médio sobre os outros dedos que repousavam ao próprio abdómen num sinal de respeito e tivera certeza absoluta que aquela serva não passava de uma mulher demasiado jovem, atirada a terrenos pantanosos dos quais desconhecia completamente. ― Obedecer-lhe... ― engolindo em seco, ela lhe cravara os olhos, mas os desviara no segundo seguinte. ― Sua mãe...

― EU PERGUNTEI... ― elevando o tom de voz, Loki aproximara-se dela, tão próximo que a obrigara a encará-lo, curvando-se a ficar da altura do rosto belo da aia. Sentira-lhe o doce que lhe emanava da pele, atendo-se aos detalhes das linhas suaves das feições alheias. ― O que você quer fazer aqui, não o que Frigga lhe mandou fazer.

― De verdade, nem aqui queria estar, meu senhor.

Loki respirara fundo, recobrando a postura lentamente e perdendo um pouco do sorriso que ostentava aos lábios. A analisara de cima a baixo com uma expressão indecifrável, antes de se ater aos lábios da serva. ― Coma. ― esticara o braço a passar-lhe a maçã meio comida, vendo-a recolher o fruto com as mãos em forma de concha, sem certeza se o deveria fazer. De onde Frigga tirara aquela garota? Era submissa aos seus superiores, acatava as ordens sem as questionar e aceitava as pequenas coisas da vida de uma forma comovente. No entanto, não hesitaria em ser sincera e direta se questionada fosse. ― Não quero presentes envenenados. Se não quer aqui estar, vá embora. Não faça essa cara! Conte a Frigga que seu filho não se contenta com presentes de consideração. Sou Loki de Asgard... não um hóspede à espera de um bom serviço de quartos.

A serva olhara a fruta sumarenta, sentindo fome mas detendo-se apenas a segurá-la. ― Não o posso fazer. Se o fizer, desagradarei à minha senhora. Se o fizer, ela saberá que não serei digna de caminhar em solo sagrado de Asgard. Não quero voltar para o meu mundo que não é belo assim.

― Os mundos não são belos, criança. ― Loki erguera as sobrancelhas, sentando-se à poltrona. ― Os homens que os habitam, que os regem, é que os fazem belos. E se estes forem feios... acredite que nem isso valerá. Qual seu nome? De onde veio?

― Ingrid. De Vanaheim.

― Ah... uma Vanir. ― o deus da trapaça sorrira, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas espaçadas, mirando-a debaixo numa atitude desafiadora. ― Como cá veio ter?

― Havia guerra no meu mundo e passei muito. Foi quando cá vim parar e tive a sorte de me tomarem como aia real. Meu agradecimento a Frigga será eterno.

Num tom irónico, ele lhe respondera: ― Agradece mas no entanto aqui está, dada de presente a um prisioneiro que sua rainha acha merecedor de tal. É assim tão tapada que não percebeu ao que lhe resumiram... Ingrid? A uma mera rameira cuja única função será servir seu senhor. E nem será o velho do rei ou o todo poderoso do príncipe herdeiro. Antes aquele desprovido de todas as honras e cortesias, odiado por esses idiotas que tanto venera, meramente encarcerado numa prisão ao lado de mercenários impiedosos. Percebeu agora, menina? ― engrossando o tom de voz, Loki soara-lhe ríspido, apontando lá para fora com o dedo pálido e esguio. ― Contemplai a multidão que lhe verá a fornicar se esse for o desejo de Frigga!

A serva arregalara os olhos claros como cristais, deixando cair a maçã com tal violência de palavras. Palavras sujas, ferinas e que lhe deram vontade de chorar, mas que muito mais lhe relembraram que ouvira pior de homens que fizeram a guerra na sua terra. ― Lady Frigga assegurou que saberia como tornar tudo especial. Que nenhum mal ou vexação me ocorreria. Que era... incapaz de estragar uma graça de quem tanto lhe ama.

― Quem era incapaz? Eu? ― ele arqueara uma das sobrancelhas, aproximando-se dela por levar uma das mãos ao seu queixo, erguendo-lhe o rosto.―... Que eu era incapaz de estragar uma prenda? Bom... Eu era assim... ― os olhos de Loki desviaram-se momentaneamente até que novamente torna-se a encará-la de cima. ― Era agradecido por tudo, até que eles me estragaram. Agora, eu arruíno tudo que tiver ao alcance.

A fala fora tolhida à moça por alguns segundos, entalada com a própria saliva, sentindo o calor daqueles dedos em sua pele, observando os cristais cinzentos infinitos nas íris alheias que encaravam-na tão de perto. ―... A mim estragaria?

― Depende do que você entende por estragar. Morte? Nah... Pode sair daqui mutilada, mas morta não. ― rindo-se quase de forma sádica, Loki brincara. ― Você é muito crédula.

Ingrid perdera qualquer cor que seu sangue lhe viesse a dar com a afirmação de Loki. O deus lhe era tão belo, tão... diferente dos restantes homens asgardianos, até dos de seu mundo. Não parecia deter uma força física que se equipara-se ao seu irmão ou até aos guerreiros e guardas mais possantes daquele reino, mas em compensação, poderia fazer gelar as veias de quem quer que fosse com uma simples fala. Os sorrisos lhe vinham do nada e do nada desapareciam. Loki era um mistério por si só e tão aterrada ficara com a pose altiva daquele homem, que tomara uma atitude sem pensar. ― Por favor, senhor...! Tende misericórdia. É tudo o que lhe posso pedir! Sou apenas uma serva e se... se tal vontade lhe apossar, não poderei mais ser o que sou neste momento. E não saberei o que fazer, para onde ir. ― silêncio era tudo o que levara em resposta, erguendo os olhos à espera de ver alguma reação estampada à cara alheia. ― Sois um prisioneiro, senhor. Podereis agravar a sua pena se algo me acontecer.

― É sonsa, então. ― Loki cruzara os braços, forçando uma das bochechas internamente com a própria língua.― Já de joelhos está, mas me ameaça veladamente. Tem muita coragem, outras se matariam antes de entrarem nesta cela. Outras já estariam nuas antes de me lembrarem de que... ESTOU... PRESO! O que pode agravar minha pena? A morte? Pois já estou morto, serva. ― acima dela ele gritara, sentindo as próprias faces quentes, respirando pesadamente a vê-la erguer os olhos para si. ― Vá embora.― ele falara, mirando fundo nas íris mescladas dela. ― Vá... EMBORA!

Logo depois, Loki dera-lhe as costas, deixando-a atónita, boquiaberta a encará-lo. ― Mas, senh...

― Sabe duma coisa?― a tocar numa das próprias orelhas, o príncipe gesticulara com a outra mão, quase a dramatizar sozinho.― Não escuto nada que pode vir a falar. Vá embora.

― Manda-me embora? ― a voz calma dela alteara-se conforme a jovem erguia-se aos proprios pés. ― Acha que me é fácil vir aqui, fingir-me... Submissa, aberta a si, um homem execrado por toda Asgard? As pessoas falam de si. Falam muito de si, jamais será esquecido, é o príncipe que desgraçou a família real! Dentre muitas aias... Me calhou essa desgraça... É o que é... Uma... Desgraça!

Sem mais nada dizer, ela se levantara e saíra, agarrada às próprias saias face ao apressado dos próprios passos, deixando-o para trás. Loki era uma única interrogação, boquiaberto, sem reação a ser esboçada. A garota viera rápido com os guardas e com os mesmos se fora. Pagaria o preço de não tê-lo servido se a verdade fosse contar a Frigga, mas pagaria muito mais caso novamente viesse a encontrar-la novamente.

Sentara-se ao assento próximo lentamente e ficara daquela forma, com as sobrancelhas unidas numa expressão indignada, respirando pelas narinas a pensar na humilhação que sofrera. ― Mas que...― não, ele não conseguia dizer nada, levando o indicador aos próprios lábios, entreabrindo-os e mordiscando a primeira das falanges. ― Raios!

― Sabe... Sempre achei que ela se daria a você. ― uma voz externa lhe chegara e, através do campo elétrico da cela, Loki pudera ver a figura feminina acompanhada de outros dois homens, todos eles bem conhecidos por si.― Loki, Loki...

― Sif... Fandral, Volstagg... ― cravando os olhos claros na guerreira e nos dois cavaleiros ao lado desta, ele esboçara um sorriso que sequer lhe pertencia.― Esperavam me ver abusando da pobre garota. Não, não faço esse tipo. Volstagg talvez faça, tem toda essa aparência tão... Bárbara. Ou Fandral, não sei, Lady Sif deve sabê-lo. Vive a andar com esses dois, não?

O ruivo de longas barbas fechara um dos punhos, quase vindo a atravessar o campo elétrico com este, mas temeroso de vir a se machucar, permanecendo com o dedo em riste. ― Olhe bem como fala com Lady Sif, Loki!

― É Loki...― aquele de bigodes espetados continuara, sempre o mais cínico deles. ― Estávamos somente apostando entre nós, queríamos saber o que você faria afinal de contas. Eu apostei na primeira opção, Volstagg lavou as mãos... Sif ganhou.

Loki puxara uma cadeira solitária mais à frente, sentando-se a menos de meio metro dos demais que lhe assistiam como se passeassem num zoológico humano. O moreno de faces cor de marfim rira-se a exibir os dentes brancos que tinha, sentando-se a espaçar as pernas cobertas pelo couro de suas vestes. ― Lady Sif me conhece melhor do que se imagina.

― Loki, falei para parar!― o ruivo esbravejara, sendo segurado pela mulher que tinha à sua beira.― Arre!

― Volstagg... Fandral... Porque não vão namorar para outras bandas?

― Não vamos embora assim!― Fandral dissera, sendo rapidamente interrompido pela morena próxima.― Que disse?

― Deixe-nos a sós.

― Lady Sif!

― Eu conheço esse traste desde que somos crianças. Acha que não sei me defender?!― ela soara nasalada, quase a empurrar os colegas para longe dali. ― Vou ter com vocês depois.

Ele se deliciara ao ver os outros homens se afastarem, acompanhando-os com o olhar até o instante em que a dupla sumira de suas vistas. Loki encarara mais uma vez a jovem lady que ali tinha à frente, vendo-a degustar de sua figura encarcerada, livre do outro lado.― Vocês fazem a três?

― Loki, o que quer falar comigo?

― Não banque a desentendida. Fez aquilo de propósito me trazendo a aia.

― Não trouxemos, apenas observamos.

― Não se chateie, Sif.― unindo as mãos no próprio entrepernas, Loki franzira o sobrecenho. ― Jane Foster não é loura. Pode-se dizer que o problema não é dos seus cabelos agora negros. São belos cabelos, falo como um particular admirador de morenas, sabia disso, me escolheu aquela sonsinha, não? Mas... Talvez o problema seja de todo esse ego que anda consigo. Digo... Vive acompanhada de homens, age como um homem, come como um homem, luta como um homem... Nem todos os homens querem passar a eternidade do lado de outro homem.

Ela rira dessa vez, contendo a própria raiva a notar o riso cínico nos lábios finos do filho de Lauffey. ―... Alguns não querem nem as masculinas e nem as aias femininas, delicadinhas, de joelhos e boca aberta, choronas... Não é verdade?

― Gosto das que dão luta.

― Me diga, como um homem... O que faz quando sente desejo?

― Sou o deus das ilusões, quer mesmo uma resposta?― Loki a indagara estreitando os olhos azulados para ela.―... Perdeu a fala?

―... Não, cheguei à conclusão de que você é de fato uma ilusão, Loki Lauffeyson. Tudo o que fala, e faz, tudo à sua volta...

― NÃO ME MANDE MAIS AIAS!― o timbre dele se elevara de um instante para o outro.

― Tudo em si gira em torno de uma grande mentira. É psicótico.

― Não olhe para mim como se estivesse num manicómio visitando leitos. Não olhe para mim como se eu fosse um bicho enjaulado...― aproximando-se mais dela, quase sentindo o arranhar de pequenas faíscas elétricas a meio centímetro de si, Loki falara entre os próprios dentes travados.― Ss... Se eu for um paciente, sou um insaciável megalomaníaco, se eu for um animal, está cara a cara com uma verdadeira fera impossível de ser domada. Acha que estou aqui? Acha que me importo com essas paredes, essa cadeira, essa roupa... Essas comidas? Eu não estou aqui, Sif. E... Se quiser sexo, sou fiel a mim mesmo e poucas mulheres são dignas de serem penetradas pelo meu corpo.

Sif perdera a fala por segundos. Mirando a figura dele sentada, observando-o por inteiro na verdade. As roupas, como Loki bem citara, a expressão sorridente e cheia de raiva, o cenário atrás de si. ― Você é louco. ― mas um louco inatingível. Poderia estar em meio do lixo, poderia ser um escravo, poderia ser um nativo de Midgard. Loki Lauffeyson possuiria sempre um diferencial.

― Sou mesmo. ― deixando uma das mãos irem até o músculo próximo da própria coxa, o príncipe encarcerado deixara os olhos de Sif sobressaltarem-se para o gesto que fazia em si mesmo com os dedos que havia deixado por entre as próprias pernas. A mão retardatária apertara-se sobre o couro da roupa, enchendo-se com o volume ali contido, prensando-o ao arco da abertura dos membros inferiores. ― O que... Ainda faz aqui, milady?

Ela tentara disfarçar, mirando noutra direção, imaginando que tudo não passava de impressões suas, mas Lauffeyson insistira em tal. ―... Eu já me ia.

― Tem os pés colados no chão? Hm...? ― focando os olhos mais à frente, ele se demorara no que fazia, esfregando agora os dedos pela própria coxa cujos músculos salientes simplesmente não condiziam com a magreza do próprio tronco. Suas falanges alvas contrastavam com o couro inchado da roupa, enchendo a palma com aquilo que Sif não poderia ver, mas que era apertado por seu punho no agarrar do próprio regaço. ―... Assim. Agora sim... Hm... ― ele falava sozinho, subindo enfim os olhos claros que tinha, sorrindo meio tolo para a guerreira mais à frente. ―... Ahn... Você ainda está aí. Er...

― Você se auto declara um homem de virtudes, mas é um indecente.

― Mais ainda é a senhorita, me observando... Assistindo a aberração aqui.

― Loki...

Ela tentara falar, mas um gemido mais alto ele soltara. ― Hm... Continue... ― e o que pedia à Sif ele mesmo fazia, continuando aquilo, mordendo-se no próprio lábio inferior a elevar a mão livre que tinha aos próprios cabelos negros. Amparara algumas das mechas soltas do alinhamento detrás das orelhas, rindo-se ainda como bobo a baixar os olhos para as próprias ações. ―... Hm... ― mas de um momento para outro o que era estúpido no olhar sorridente e nos lábios risonhos tornara-se sério por demais. De pálpebras estreitas no comprimento dos cílios, Loki firmara a atenção em Lady Sif, humedecendo-se à boca, devorando-a com os olhos. ― Está quente aqui.

―... Melhor parar.

― Eu não vou parar até que suas calças fiquem molhadas, ou até que sue dentro dessa armadura ridícula que usa. Ou até que implore para entrar nessa cela... ― cessando com o que fazia momentaneamente, Loki se livrara da túnica pesada que lhe cobria as vestes verdes, deitando-a para trás antes de abrir o laço que lhe fechava a vestimenta interna, abrindo-a a mostrar do próprio tronco alvo. Demasiado confortável à cadeira, Loki vergara-se para trás, espaçando as pernas ainda mais a enfiar os dedos já vermelhos na pressão que faziam sobre o couro das calças, além do cós a velar as próprias ações. ―... Ou até que as _minhas_ calças fiquem molhadas. Melhor não ficarem, pois? Tsc... Ah...

Lady Sif levara uma mão à boca, dando um passo atrás. ― Que tipo de mulher acha que eu sou, L...

― Cá entre nós... Não parece ser o tipo que anda nas camas dos guerreiros. Esteve numa cama e agora já lá não pode estar. Olhe para mim, olhe para si mesma... ― Loki se ajeitara à cadeira enquanto falava, levando a mão ativa à própria boca, lambendo-se aos dedos vagarosamente, a deixa-la notar o rosa nu daquele seu membro. ― Sempre houve muita tensão entre nós, mas agora... Só parece que há um enorme...

Enorme? Não enorme, grande, robusto, aos poucos revelado, mas não enorme, não gigante. Loki Lauffeyson era humano em todos os aspetos, menos ao coração.

―... Um enorme? ― a guerreira tivera a boca seca.

―... Um enorme tesão. É essa a palavra que usam por aí, não?... Não sei, Sif, Lady Sif...

Abrindo o fecho das peças inferiores, Loki nada mais dissera de sério, trazendo o próprio sexo a agarrá-lo à base espessa. Sif acompanhara com os olhos cada pequeno gesto dele, a forma como os dedos escorregavam com firmeza pela pele fina e a forma como a dureza daquela ereção era empunhada sem muita delicadeza, roçada ao abdómen despido dele, esfregada de cima a baixo no arrepanhar do prepúcio apertado. As veias azuladas contrastavam-se aos raios vermelhos do sangue que por ali corria. Sif sentira de fato calor vir-lhe as faces, mas preferira desviar os olhos a meio da ação alheia. ― LOKI DE JOTT...

― Shiu... ― ele pedira-lhe silêncio a atrair de volta sua atenção. Tinha o indicador livre sobre os próprios lábios enquanto masturbava-se com a mão livre. ― Fiquemos apenas por ouvir, Sif. Gosto dos sons do meu próprio corpo. O húmido, o aperto... Atrito... Arh!

― É o seu poder, ludibriar as pessoas, provocar isso às pessoas!

― Ah... Isso... O... He... Eh... ― à ponta da cadeira ele apertara bem as próprias nádegas vestidas, apoiando os pés em botas inteiramente ao chão, se vergando para trás ao encontro do encosto a deixar o pescoço pendente enquanto acelerava-se nas idas e vindas do próprio punho. ― Maldita... Cela... Hum... ― a pele alva do pescoço era tão branca quanto a de seu membro pulsante. Sua língua era tão rosa quanto a glande que escondia e expunha tão facilmente e o timbre de sua voz rouca e grave era tão penetrante aos tímpanos dela que chegavam a se comparar aos ruídos obscenos daquela estimulação. ― Ahn... Eu não quero atingir o gozo sem você, Sif... É tão... Ilusório.

Ao próprio pescoço a guerreira levara uma das mãos, soltando pesadamente o próprio ar pelas narinas. Era muito diferente das mulheres asgardianas, morena de cabelos que lembravam a noite, mas era tão comum como qualquer outra, assustando-se com a forma como o próprio corpo respondia a uma provocação vil. ― Pois viva de ilusões, Loki. É tudo o que lhe resta, depois do que fez! Essa cela nunca permitirá que… ― calando-lhe a voz, Sif esbugalhara os olhos quando uma segunda presença se fizera dentro da sala única em que Loki jazia. ― Como…

O filho de Lauffey movera-se à cadeira, sorrindo abertamente à mulher que ali aparecera, erguendo-se num rompante, obsceno como só ele se mostrava agora, com a camisa meio aberta e o membro intumescido bem sufocado numa das mãos. ― Vivemos todos de ilusões, Sif. O melhor delas são mostrar o que queremos que realmente aconteça…

― NÃO! Você não vai fazer isso. ― arreganhando os dentes, Sif avançara um passo de encontro à cela, não vindo a bater à rede eletromagnética por saber que só se machucaria, mas vendo bem o momento em que uma réplica de si própria mirara nos olhos de Loki. ― Essa não sou eu!

― Não? ― levando a mão livre ao rosto de Sif, Loki analisara-a de perto, sentindo-lhe o morno da pele às falanges, os lábios rubros, tremendo de raiva e os olhos claros inflamados. O que esta sentia por si era ódio, um ódio que se mesclava ao arrepiar de sua epiderme em contacto com a sua. ― Não lhe controlo. O rancor que sente aí fora, sente aqui dentro. Não quer experimentar matar-me, Lady Sif? ― dando-lhe a volta, Loki descera a mão pelo pescoço da guerreira, tocando-lhe o colo. Colara-se às suas costas e enterrara o rosto por entre os cabelos escuros, respirando-lhes do cheiro, levando os lábios finos até uma das suas orelhas a falar-lhe tão intimamente. ― Talvez acabasse com essa vontade louca que tem de ser tomada por mim. Porque nessa cabecinha, sempre lhe rondou a certeza de que mesmo me humilhando, eu era melhor que ele. A curiosidade matou o gato, mas a sua sempre me atiçou a vontade de lhe ter nos braços e mostrar-lhe como verdadeiramente se ama uma mulher.

Fora como uma descarga elétrica ao corpo de Lady Sif. Seus pés continuavam pregados ao chão das masmorras, seus olhos continuavam a captar a cena à sua frente, Loki e si própria, como numa cena de um livro, como um sonho em que ela era a terceira pessoa. A diferença? Tudo o que ele fazia, tudo o que ele dizia, Sif o sentia à pele, aos ouvidos, aos sentidos que se aguçaram como se para uma batalha ela fosse. Até o cheiro do maldito lhe viera às narinas, talvez uma lembrança antiga quando ainda pareciam ser um grupo, parte de uma ilusão que parecia se alimentar das odiosas vontades que lhe invadiam o corpo e a mente. ― Não seria capaz… ― e o que lhe saía à boca, saía da boca da sua réplica.

― Não? ― rindo-se abafado, Loki roçara o próprio nariz ao rosto de Sif, fechando os olhos. ― Ah… ― o simples prensar de seu peito contra a frieza da armadura que ela usava provocava-lhe um choque térmico, deveras gostoso. ― Sou Loki de Jotunheim, não de Asgard… e mesmo quando o era, você sempre se gabou de me conhecer. Sabe do que sou capaz.

― Falo que nunca será capaz de mostrar como se ama uma mulher. ― rodando sobre os próprios calcanhares, Sif encarara-o, notando-lhe a beleza das feições do rosto e os cabelos negros, húmidos e desalinhados. ― Porque esse teu coração gelado não é capaz de amar o que seja.

― Nunca fui de amar o que quer que fosse. Apenas de fazer. Os fracos amam, os fortes conquistam. E Thor nunca o fez, pois, Sif? Se o fizesse, você não estava aí, sentindo a boca seca, tremendo-se às bases… ― curvando-se mais, Loki encostara o próprio rosto ao dela, soando-lhe novamente ao ouvido, rouco, rastejante e provocante. ― Molhando-se em sítios proibidos.

A Sif que ele tinha aos braços ficara muda. A Sif que do lado de fora assistia a tudo, também. Fora com um engolir pesado à garganta, com a saliva acumulada à boca, que ela se vira a ser beijada pela pessoa que menos esperava à face de todos os Nove Reinos. Loki lhe tomara os lábios, cravando os próprios que se revelaram macios à percepção da sua imaginação, crispados numa primeira resistência sua, mas logo vencendo-a. Era quente sim, seu hálito, a forma como ainda sedento, fora lento a lhe entreabrir os lábios, procurando-lhe a língua que se entrelaçaria na sua. Sif vira-o segurar-lhe a nuca com uma das mãos, adentrando-lhe aos cabelos, desgrenhando-os, enquanto aquela em que se estimulava fora levada aos seus quadris, livrando-a da armadura num golpe de mágica, fazendo-a desaparecer de suas vistas e deixando a guerreira com apenas e só o vestido vermelho tijolo que envergava por baixo.

― Pare, por favor… ― zonza, ela lhe falara à boca, pousando-lhe as mãos ao peito, tentando usar da força que não lhe chegava ao momento, mirando bem nos olhos azuis esverdeados de Loki. ― Não é digno de me ter!

― Sss… ― perdendo-se no percurso que sua mão fazia à lateral do corpo de Sif, apalpando-lhe a carne sob a vestimenta, o filho de Lauffey rira-se depois, fazendo a asgardiana sentir a pressão de seu pénis excitado contra o corpo, aquecendo-a, nodoando-lhe a roupa. ― Seu coração? Acha mesmo que nessa cela eu almejo a ter o coração de quem quer que seja? Devia se sentir grata… disse que poucas eram dignas de serem penetradas pelo meu corpo. Acha que aquela aia era? ― cerrando os dentes, Loki a levava para junto da poltrona comprida.

Rindo, Sif gritara do lado de fora. ― Acho que ela preferia morrer do que tal lhe acontecer. ― e logo tivera o olhar de Lauffeyson parado em si, na sua versão real e não naquela que ele apertava. Arrependera-se talvez, sobretudo ao vê-lo daquela forma, com os cabelos gradativamente soltos, ofegante, com os lábios rubros e o sorriso mais cínico e belo que já vira em alguém. O pensamento ao seu cérebro fora acompanhado por um movimento daquela igual a si, puxando-lhe os cabelos compridos, colando-se mais a este a beijar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Aquilo era o que no mais profundo de seu íntimo, Sif desejava fazer. Como ele sabia projetar tal numa aparição e ilusão sua, ela nunca saberia.

― Você prefere morrer, milady? ― rouco, sibilante, aquela voz nunca antes mexera tanto consigo, capaz de lhe pôr todos os pelos do corpo em pé e sensações há muito não tidas voltarem com toda a força. ― Já desejei matar-vos a todos. Ah… como o desejei. Como ainda o desejo. Mas hoje… ahr… ― rindo-se, Loki cedera ao toque que aquela que consigo estava fizera, levando os dedos ao seu sexo, correndo-os desde a base grossa até à glande húmida e buscando do que ainda estava oculto, enfiando a mão a buscar-lhe o escroto dorido. ― Mmm… só quero que você morra um dia com a constatação da escolha estúpida que fez durante toda a vida. ― um último olhar ele dera à Sif real, por detrás do campo eletromagnético, de olhos estreitos a buscar da pele do ombro da morena.

Sif se perguntava porque não corria dali. Porque não o deixava sozinho, fantasiando tristemente com algo que não podia ter na realidade. Mas não podia mesmo? Negaria com todas as forças, mas só ela sabia o quanto aquilo lhe estava mexendo com os sentimentos. Não amava o irmão de Thor, não se apaixonaria sequer, mas era uma mulher, uma mulher que seguia completamente manietada nos pensamentos impuros que lhe chegavam à mente. Não conseguia ir embora porque ansiava por mais daquilo, porque queria ver o desfecho, porque precisava ver com os próprios olhos se era capaz de se deitar e deixar possuir por Loki. Seria tão fácil dar um grito, chamar pelos guardas, pedir a terceiros que interrompessem tal, mas a guerreira sabia muito bem que aquele espetáculo era apenas e só para si. Loki nunca se deixaria expor de tal forma. Talvez, nunca a deixasse se expor de tal maneira se o objetivo não fosse provocar Thor.

― Você sempre me provocou. ― agora fora da boca da Sif perto de si que tal saíra, caindo à poltrona mas não sem antes levar as mãos à camisa verde escura, rasgando-a a expor o tronco magro mas firme e ausente de sinais dele. ― Fosse com o que falava, fosse com o que fazia. Sempre cínico, sempre invejoso do Thor…

― Não… fala dele. ― livrando-se do que restara da camisa, Loki viera sobre si, pousando as mãos nos joelhos desnudos da guerreira, levando-as depois pelas coxas femininas, afastando-as a encaixar-se em si, ainda que de joelhos permanecesse. ― Fala de mim. ― o deus lambera os próprios lábios, fisgando a forma como os lábios íntimos alheios se demarcavam no tecido branco da roupa íntima, molhada a fazê-lo rir. ― Fala que nunca pensou que Loki te deixasse assim, hum? Molhada, se contorcendo para sentir o meu toque… sentindo as entranhas arderem a pedir pra lhe foder, hum?

Sif fechara os olhos com força quando o vira novamente a beijá-la, tentando visualizar o único homem que amara, o único que a tivera, mas falhara redondamente. Quando novamente focara a cena, ainda jazia de olhos fechados à poltrona, arfando quando Loki lhe buscara a pele do pescoço, chupando de si, dando-lhe mordidas que lhe faziam a espinha da coluna estalar de tesão. ― Não posso negar uma única coisa. Aquele rapazinho irritante que gostava sempre de ser escolhido como parceiro do irmão nas brincadeiras, que me cortou os cabelos que eu tanto amava e que me deixou assim… ― ela mencionara a própria cabeleira. ―…tornou-se um homem que não consegue escapar aos olhos das mulheres. Mas eu sempre te achei demasiado idiota e delicado. Ah… ― o gemido escapara dos lábios da Sif ao sofá quando da copa de um seio Loki lhe sugara, marcando-a de vermelho, deixando as mãos confusas da guerreira agarrarem-se ao seu tronco, trazendo-o para si.

― AGORA…! ― subindo o rosto para si, Loki cravara os olhos nos hazel de Sif, deixando os próprios cabelos perderem a qualidade comportada de sempre e vindo-lhe à cara. ― Eu falo agora. ― aquecendo-lhe o rosto, Loki continuara, puxando-lhe a cintura com um dos braços a envolve-la, erguendo-lhe os quadris apenas para que o centro do corpo de Sif se roçasse ao seu, exposto e rígido. ― Tsc… ahn… falo agora, disso que você vê. Um homem marcado, preso como um animal que não pode ficar junto dos outros seres vivos. O que você acha dele? O que você acha do idiota que te fazia girar os olhos e que hoje está aqui, em cima de você, milady?

― Penso que… ― tomando ar, Sif sentira-se humedecer nas próprias roupas, percebendo a dor fina que lhe tomara os genitais e a fizera morder-se ao lábio inferior. ― Já está na hora de fazer alguma ação, não acha? Sempre falou demais, homem!

Queria jogar com os sentidos dele, provocá-lo de um jeito que lhe viesse a interromper aquela ilusão, mas não conseguira. A fala mais áspera que tivera fizera a sua aparição empurrar Loki a fim de se sobrepor a este, mas o deus era mais forte que si, gorando-lhe o intento quando lhe prendera um dos pulsos, mantendo-a bem presa a si. ― Quer ficar por cima? Era assim que fornicava com o meu irmão? Disse bem… homem. Sou homem o suficiente para fazer a guerreira mais valente e bela desse reino voltar a girar os olhos sim, mas de prazer. Fica um pouco quieta, Sif.

― Não sou de ficar quieta. Nunca me rendo! ― Sif sorrira, empurrando-lhe o peito nu mas perdendo-se muito mais na qualidade quente daquela pele. Do lado de fora, a verdadeira se perguntava como seria. Qual a temperatura? Qual a textura? O coração se descompassara na vontade louca de provar dele, de lhe sentir o sabor da epiderme e como se lhe lesse os pensamentos, como se lhe compreendesse a ansiedade que sentia, Loki manipulava aquela ilusão para fazer exatamente as vontades da morena. Levara primeiro o rosto à altura das saboneteiras dele, roçando o nariz a captar de seu cheiro, entreabrindo os lábios a deixar a ponta da língua degustar daquele corpo tão diferente de outro que conhecera, mas tão ou mais másculo na perspetiva da perfeição do homem.

― Tão... ― fechando os olhos por momentos, Loki deixara-se perder pelo rastro da língua de Sif, molhando-lhe o peito. Fechara o punho nas vestes dela, e dispensando as artes mágicas, puxara-lhe aquela túnica, enchendo o ambiente com o rasgar das fibras, violento e rápido, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez. ― Tão... ― ele se perdera nas palavras, unindo as sobrancelhas, crispando os lábios finos a vê-la semi nua. ― Bela... que não merecia que mãos bárbaras lhe tivessem tocado antes das minhas. ― parara-a voluntariamente, acariciando um dos seios fartos, de bom tamanho para as suas. ― Tão macia...

― Ah... hmm... ― eram gemidos abafados que saíam dos lábios inchados da Sif deitada, cedendo à estimulação que ele lhe fazia ao mamilo. Primeiro indicador e médio a esfregarem-se, logo depois a língua rosada a banhá-lo na saliva mais desejada. ― Sentiu ciúmes? ― ela falara. Tinha necessidade de perguntar aquilo e não se calaria. ― Quando descobriu que eu e Thor estávamos juntos? Por isso cortou... hmm... cortou meu cabelo?

― Não. ― a palavra monossilábica lhe saíra abafada por entre o rastro húmido que Loki tomava à altura do estômago alheio levando-o mais abaixo. ― Não gostava de si. E não gostava da atenção que meu irmão te dava. Porque você me detestava. ― naquele momento, o filho renegado de Jotunheim e agora de Asgard, se abrira, confessando alguns dos segredos mais bem guardados que tinha. ― Ah... ― respirava do cheiro dela como quem precisava dele para viver, fincando os dedos às laterais da roupa íntima e fazendo-a desaparecer na urgência do ato. ― Aquela trapaça foi a pior ideia da minha vida. Ele não te largou. E você começou a entrar demasiado nas minhas vistas.

― Você gosta mesmo de morenas. ― Sif sorrira ao percebê-lo acariciar-lhe os pelos púbicos, tão escuros quanto seus cabelos.

― São raras entre os asgardianos. Tão raros quanto eu... e estou vendo que se tornou morena em tudo. ― safado, Loki lhe mirava, pondo-se à altura das suas coxas. Estava teso até não poder mais, ainda envergava as calças, por mais que soltas, estas já lhe viessem a cair, deixando o começo de suas nádegas à mostra para gáudio da Sif verdadeira. Mas tinha o dom da calma nos momentos certos, podendo-se dar àquela ideia que lhe invadia desde que encarara a intimidade alheia. ― A partir daí eu passei a detestar mais a ideia de ele te ter e não o facto de ter alguém que lhe pudesse virar a cabeça contra mim. ― precisava de lhe mostrar o diferencial. Era tudo uma questão de competição no final das contas, mas naquela, ele sabia que ganharia. Thor nunca fora dado às mil artes do amor, sempre tão impulsivo e pouco observador. Seus dentes roçaram-se à parte interna da coxa de Sif, mordendo-lhe por ali, fazendo a guerreira soltar um gemido mais profundo e tendo-a a levar uma mão aos seus cabelos. O ar que o invadira a seguir fora sério demais, encarando-a debaixo. ― Não sou igual a ele, Sif. Não sou apaixonado como ele. Mas na impossibilidade de te fazer morrer numa cama decente, entre gozos e suores... pelo menos você não há-de esquecer isto. Posso apodrecer nessas masmorras e este pode ser a última vez que nos veremos... mas não irá sair daqui sem sentir essa boceta doer de prazer por minha causa.

Sif chegara a dar um passo para trás, apanhada por aquela observação. Via toda a cena de perfil, e via a forma como ele agia para consigo própria. Era assim que ele a queria. Nua. Vulnerável a si. Entre seus braços. Sendo literalmente comida por aquele com quem tanto rivalizara. Desviara os olhos no instante em que o rosto de Loki desaparecera por entre suas pernas, chegara até a mirar por cima do ombro, certificando-se que mais ninguém ali via o que ela via, que ninguém a mirava com curiosidade. ― Você é... louco...

Era louco sim. Era louco de lhe beijar a intimidade, levando a mão a esta e pondo-se a narrar o que fazia. ― Não só se molhou como esses lábios estão bem inchados para mim, hum Sif? ― ele ria, sons que saíam de sua garganta facilmente e que a deixavam zonza, sem equilíbrio. ― Nunca passou por isso, pois? Nunca... lhe fez isso... claro que não... tocar nesse botão de rosa tão carnudo. Hum... ― Loki afundara-se novamente, buscando-lhe do sabor salgado que sabia ali encontrar, levando aquela ilusão aos limites. ― Dá para sentir? Minha língua roçando nesses seus cantos deliciosos, lambendo das portas do seu corpo... o que acontece se lhe enfiar um de meus dedos? Eles são compridos... mas não tão compridos como o pau que me pesa entre pernas, Sif.

Vermelha como nunca julgara estar, sentindo-se arder às bochechas e suar às costas, Sif mostrara-lhe um dos punhos. ― Pare imediatamente com essa insanidade, Loki! Acha que estou brincando? Pois se não parar eu irei...

― Me toque... ― aquela fala saíra abafada, quase inaudível, mas Sif a percebera quando Loki se erguera novamente, procurando os lábios que eram os seus, movimentando-se contra si. ― Por favor... me toque.

Sif respirara fundo, abanando a cabeça. ― Não... não irei... aliás eu não estou fazendo isso, é tudo... ― mas antes que tivesse tempo de resmungar, fora ele a tomar a iniciativa, buscando uma mão dela, levando-a até ao centro das próprias pernas. ― Não sinto...

― Mas eu sinto... ― com a testa colada à sua, Loki lhe beijava o rosto, fechando aquela mão mais pequena que a sua ao redor de seu pénis, envolvida com a sua, apertando-lhe as veias que palpitavam em toda a virilidade de seu membro. ― Quer saber como é? A aspereza dos meus pelos... a forma como seus dedos me apertam... sss... a...gah... uh... Sif... indo e vindo... é quente... molhado... suave... ― e levara-a mais abaixo, até às bolas retesadas, fazendo-lhe o dedo médio dela pressionar-lhe o entremeio do escroto. ― Se Odin tivesse colaborado... quem sabe... com essa cientista no meio... eu e você...

― Nunca daria certo...

― Nunca...? Nunca é uma certeza demasiado incerta, Sif. ― mirava-lhe o rosto da ilusão que não era diferente ao verdadeiro. Os olhos da guerreira seguiam arregalados, estava parva, entregue e a única diferença era que aquela em baixo de si poderia gemer aquilo que ele quisesse que lhe saísse boca afora. ― Mereço o trono de Asgard, porque não poderia merecê-la a si?

― Podemos parar isso? Por favor... da... daqui a pouco muda a guarda e e... ― Sif tentara por tudo, mais por ela que por ele, sendo invadida pelo medo de Volstagg e Fandral voltarem, mas o que viera a seguir calara-a. A calça que Loki envergava fora vista cair, escorregando lentamente até aos joelhos onde ele se apoiava. Onde estava com a cabeça em centenas de anos que não vira tal? As nádegas bem compostas lhe atraíram, mas foram as coxas, masculinas, cheias, retesadas aos músculos, que mais lhe fizeram água crescer à boca.

― Há-de acabar... mas não agora. ― Loki seguia com os cabelos totalmente diferentes do que lhe conheciam. Lavados em suor sim, mas despenteados, tocados e puxados em carícias por ela. Uma vontade de Sif nunca tão bem emanada como naquele momento, fazendo-o sentir-se apertado pelas suas pernas, sufocando os sexos um no outro, antes de lhe penetrar as portas do corpo num jogo de quadris que o fizera gemer. ― Aah... milady... mas que aperto mais gostoso o seu... OH...

Havia cenário mais belo que aquele? Sif se via completamente entrelaçada em Loki, corpos belos que se uniam tão bem, pegando-se nos sítios certos. Suas mãos lhe iam às nádegas cheias e masculinas. As dele seguiam dispersas, uma espalmada numa das almofadas, suportando o peso do seu corpo, a outra bem fincada à sua coxa, marcando a pele de vermelho. As bocas encontravam-se em beijos profundos, regados à saliva abundante do desejo patente, e tal como ele lhe prometera, todo o centro de seu corpo, grosso, roliço e cativante, dentro de suas entranhas, afundando-se a provocar-lhe sim, um ardor que embora psicológico, estava ali a provar-lhe que Loki conseguira excitar a guerreira mais fria de Asgard.

Os gemidos dela eram intensos, mas os dele eram o que mais se sobressaiam aos ouvidos de Sif. Ofegantes, roucos, e graves. Ele tinha uma voz bonita, mas na intimidade ganhava outra dimensão, sendo por si só capaz de lhe provocar desatinos. Thor lhe enchera os olhos a vida toda, ou ela se refugiara nele para não ver o que à sua volta estava? Desejava estar ali, não apenas como uma imagem de si própria, mas ali, debaixo dele, em cima dele, onde fosse, mas unida a si, perdendo-se em sensações. Loki era lento naquela abordagem, estocando-lhe o corpo ilusório e marcando-lhe a alma. Um animal enjaulado que era capaz de fazer amor como o melhor dos amantes, que procurava seus olhos, sua boca, sua pele, enquanto lhe ia e vinha, deixando-a imaginar o mais sujos dos cenários. Ele narrara, ela imaginara.

Suor, fluídos, sons. A transpiração dele e dela que deixavam os corpos brilharem sob a luz forte da cela. Os fluídos mais íntimos que se juntavam nas entradas e saídas dos sexos. Os sons que tal ato provocava, os naturais do corpo, os vibrantes das cordas vocais de cada um. Sif estava ficando louca, respirando pesadamente a dilatar as narinas, notando a aceleração do sexo que via, provocando-lhe calor ao ventre e uma vontade doida de entrar ali ou de se tocar a si própria no mínimo que podia fazer. Mas só lhe cabia assistir. Assistir à desgraça que vinha aos seus olhos. À desgraça que cada fala de Loki provocava. ― Ss... ohr... ― no engrolar da própria voz, Loki erguera o tronco, separando-o do dela, levando uma mão ao rosto de Sif, não parando as estocadas. ― Diz meu nome... ― acariciando-lhe o rosto, Loki encostara-lhe a testa na sua, soando quente. ― Geme meu nome, Sif.

― Ah... Ah... ― estava vindo. Naquela poltrona, Sif estava vindo, sentindo o ventre em fogo. ― Raios... Ah... ― e fora o rosto de lobo em pele de cordeiro que ela focara. ― Ah... Loki! ― aquela fora a ilusão. A ilusão que nos braços dele se viera.

Entrelaçando ambas as pernas, Loki deixara-se tombar de perfil à poltrona, possuindo-a daquele jeito, mas que tivera um efeito imediato em Sif. Ela vira tudo. Vira a provocação de tal tática. A posição permitia-lhe ver claramente a forma como o falo do asgardiano lhe entrava à intimidade e saía. Entrava e saía, vencendo a força que seus músculos faziam por prendê-lo. Depois fora o semblante alheio. Os olhos tão claros de Loki estavam fixos nos seus, sorrindo de lábios entreabertos, vindo-se literalmente, pondo-se sério a esgotar-se naquele gozo, mas nunca deixando de encará-la. Foram três momentos distintos que vieram numa catadupa. ― AH... ― o gemido de satisfação que enchera Loki. A explosão física do orgasmo, sendo bem visto a escorrer da intimidade dela para a dele em finas gotas esbranquiçadas. E fora o estremecimento do corpo de Sif fora da cela, arregalando os olhos e sentindo a respiração falhar-lhe.

Naquele instante, a descarga energética que a invadira fizera os pés de Sif finalmente mexerem-se, correndo dali, daquela visão e de uma constatação avassaladora, deixando Loki naquela ilusão, sem forças para acabá-la. Ela já não estava mais ali, assistindo-lhe, mas também já muito não lhe importava. Seu corpo tremia, num esgotamento, beijando o ombro de Sif uma última vez, não tirando dali os lábios e fechando os olhos. O cenário que do lado de fora apenas Sif vira, desaparecera lentamente, levando consigo os corpos nus ainda unidos, dele e dela, até apenas restar a poltrona perfeitamente arrumada e um único habitante sentado ao chão de um dos cantos da cela.

Loki seguia ofegante sim, de cabelos revoltos e camisa aberta, com o suor lhe escorrendo às costas. Levara uma das mãos ao próprio rosto, puxando os fios de cabelo para trás, notando a outra que ainda agarrava firmemente a ereção exausta. Havia vestígios de sémen por todo o lado. Pela mão que não parara aquela masturbação, assistindo à ilusão que provocava, atento às reações de Sif. Pelas calças a manchá-las do seu líquido mais precioso, mas isso não lhe preocupava minimamente. Sozinho, dando um pouco de descanso ao corpo esgotado, Loki rira numa gargalhada, deixando cair os ombros e contemplando a sua verdadeira existência. ― Sif... Sif... bela guerreira de cabelos cor da noite e temperamento felino. ― fechando os olhos, ele pusera-se sério novamente, abrindo depois os olhos a focar o teto. ― Desculpe qualquer incómodo. Desculpe por nunca mais olhar para a minha cara tomando as dores do idiota do meu irmão. Desculpe, mãe... por não ser igual a tantos príncipes que não renegam presentes. Desculpem se não sou o que gostavam que eu fosse... porque eu nunca fui aquilo que vocês me fizeram querer ser.

Rira novamente, talvez viesse a rir por todo o dia e pelos seguintes. Nunca mais receberia a visita provocadora de Sif. Duvidava até que voltasse a receber visitas de quem quer que fosse. Solidão era o seu futuro talvez, marcado por uma existência de ilusões pensadas e criadas. Seria rei de Asgard quando bem entendesse. Levantaria o Mjolnir, sendo digno de si, com a maior das facilidades se assim tivesse vontade. Reviveria momentos antigos e até criaria futuros. Deitar-se-ia com quem quisesse com um único estalar de dedos. Teria nas mãos a mulher mais bela entre todas, a mais submissa ou a mais selvagem. Tinha esse poder que Frigga lhe havia dado, e era só por este que lhe agradecia. Mas nunca o usaria à toa para sanar os prazeres da mente e do corpo. Não. Tivera ali uma mulher de carne e osso que estava disposta a dar-lhe sexo a troco de nada. Quem pensavam que ele era? Um bárbaro? Não. Perguntassem a Sif depois de tudo. Não era bárbaro algum, desejara aquela mulher desde que a vira com outros olhos e como sempre, fora contra Thor que teria de competir. Nunca ganharia ao final. Restava-lhe viver daquilo. Iludir-se a si próprio. Iludir os outros. Porque no final das contas, ele nunca passaria para Sif, do irmão safado de Thor. Para Odin, do filho problemático. Para Thor, do irmão indigno. Para Frigga, do filho fraco. Para todos, ele era apenas um Loki e vários Lokis ao mesmo tempo, sendo sempre alvo do olhar reprovador dos guardas que lhe viam naquele exato momento no mesmo chão, encostado à parede, perdido entre as leituras de um livro antigo.

 _**FIM**_

* * *

 **Saudações Piratas! :)**

 **Jodivise & Olg'Austen**


End file.
